


Sightings and Legends of Crow

by YukiAizawa



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 12:46:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2622302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiAizawa/pseuds/YukiAizawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recently many people have spotted a young boy the age of twelve.  Always after somebody ends up dead.  At the crime scenes is a single crow feather.  People have started to taking calling him Crow.  A collection of sightings, newspaper clippings, etc. of this mysterious boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Newspaper article- Interview with Rachel Stephens

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I thought up a new creepy pasta character, but I wasn't sure were to put him. I hope you don't mind if I put him in the creepy pasta fandom. I hope you will help him get recognition.

Recently a string of mysterious murders has been reported across the country.  Police are baffled by these murders.  The victims were found to have been killed in multiple ways.  Some of the victims were found torn apart, others slashed by a knife, and even some are found to have been eating by what seems to be crows.  Also at the crime scenes was a black feather that seems to belong to a crow.  

The police officer in charge of these investigations is Jonathen Foster.  Foster says that there were several eyewitnesses who saw a young boy, maybe the age of twelve prior to the murders.  We have included an interview in this article.

 

Officer Foster interviewing elementary school teacher, Rachel Stephens (32)

Foster:  You said you saw a child prior to the murder?

Stephens:  Yes.

Foster: Can you describe the child?

Stephens:  I saw him standing on the edge of the school playground.  He was wearing a black hoodie, and red shorts. The hood was up, so most of his head wasn't visible.  I could see that he had black hair, and his skin-tone was that of an Indian.  

Foster:  Do you mean an Indian from India, or an American Indian?

Stephens:  An American Indian.

Foster:  Were you able to see his eye color?

Stephens:  I only caught a glimpse, but I'll never forget them.  They were a bright, deep, red color.  I was scared when he turned around to look at me.

Foster:  He turned to you?  Did he do anything strange?

Stephens:  He smiled.

Foster:  Smiled?

Stephens:  Yes, he gave me a smile.

Foster:  Is that really so strange?  Children smile all the time. 

Stephens:  Not like this they don't.

Foster:  Can you describe the smile? 

Stephens:  It was a childish smile, but... it seemed there was something behind it.  Like it was sadistic, but not with the intent.  It was child-like.

By now Officer Foster said that Mrs.Stephens was beginning  to shake. 

Foster:  Are you alright?

Stephens:  No, I'm not.  I'm cold, and I haven't been feeling well since the murder.

Foster:  What do you mean?

Stephens:  It just feels like there has been somebody watching me.  Every time I look though, there are only crows.  

Foster:  Alright then, I have one more thing to ask you.

Stephens:  Yes?

Officer Foster said that he then put a bag down.  In the bag was a single black feather that belongs to a crow.  However it was larger then the actual bird.  He then put a picture on the table.  Mrs. Stephens eyes widened, and her entire face went pale.

Stephens:  That's him, that's the boy.

Foster:  Are you sure?

Stephens:  Yes, that's him.  Oh god, oh god, oh god.

Officer Foster then told us that she started repeating those words over and over.  She started shaking heavily, and what Officer Foster told us next was strange; scary in fact.  He said that Mrs. Stephens looked in the two way mirror.  Her eyes widen, and then she screamed as if she had seen the devil.  Officer Foster had tried to calm her down, but she just kept screaming.  Officer Foster was about to shout for help, when the mirror seemed to suddenly start to fill with the feathers of a crow.  Officer Foster told us that for several seconds he could hear what sounded like several flocks of crows.

Officer Foster then feel silent.  We asked what was wrong, before he just shook his head.  He said that suddenly the mirror shattered, and crows flew in.  They went straight for Mrs. Stephens.  Mrs. Stephens screaming was then accompanied by the sound of the birds ripping through flesh.  As she screamed, Officer Foster told us that he swore he could have heard a child laughing.  Finally Officer Foster shot off his gun, and the crows scattered.  However, Mrs. Stephens was in critical condition.  

Officer Foster told us that blood was all around her, and most of her skin was missing.  Officer Foster fell quiet after that.  He told us that on the way to the hospital with Mrs. Stephens, they were being followed by the same crows.  And when they finally arrived, Officer Foster saw the boy that all the other eyewitnesses saw.  

"He was sitting on the ledge of a roof, feet dangling over it.  The crows that attacked Mrs. Stephens were perched around him.  He was petting one, and his eyes.  Those red eyes, watched us.  Finally before we got into the hospital, he gave me a smile.  I finally understood what Mrs. Stephens meant.  I wouldn't even be able to describe that smile.  I still get chills thinking about it."  Officer Foster told us.

As Officer Foster walked away from us, we could hear the sound of crows, and suddenly a boy stood on top of a roof.  He just gave a smile, before seeming to vanish in front of our eyes.  We later learned that Mrs. Stephens was found by the hospital staff torn apart.  A single black feather on her body.  Also, we found out that Officer Foster has gone missing.  The only thing found at his house was a drawing.  We couldn't release it, but it seemed to be the boy with black wings on his back, a knife in his right hand, and his left hand showed what seemed to be talons.  

It is in our belief that the child that people keep seeing before the murders is the murderer himself.  We urge you to report any sightings to the police.  

- _It should be noted that this was found with a single black feather.  The writer of the article one Rick Bennett, is missing.  It is safe to presume that he is dead._


	2. Bloodstained Journal

**_The date of the journal was covered by ink except for the year 2014._ **

_Oh god, we saw that boy again.  He was just sitting on the tree branch.  I don't know why we decided to go camping.  Monica tried talking to him, but he just ignored her, and turned away.  She was paler then before and mumbled something about a smile, and red eyes.  Later we were talking, when suddenly we realized how quiet the forest was.  I was the one who looked around, to find that we were surrounded by crows. They just watched us, and I could swear that they were waiting for something. Later on as night stared falling. Monica still hadn't calmed down and we had no idea what to do with her.  As we all went to sleep we were sure that she would be better in the morning. It was late in the night when we were awoken by a scream. Jumping out of bed I headed to it only to find the body of Monica. Crows were feasting on it. We should never have come here. Later on I saw that boy again. He just smiled and I know what Monica meant. Oh God oh God. We should leave leave leave leave. Red eyes red eyes red eyes red eyes. Run run run run. -everything else eligible-_


End file.
